Death Note: The Death that Changed the World
by Lilcthulhu
Summary: Death Notes are responsable of many important things that occured in human history: The BB case, the Kira case... But death notes have been responsable of way more things that you can imagine...


Death Note: Another Note: The Death that Changed the World

April 28, 1945. An american troop attacks and defeats a small german base, during World War II. Among the people that conformed the troop, there was a rather young man named John McArthur.

John McArthur was an American soldier, that enlisted in the army hoping he was killed in the war. His life was miserable. As a child, he was antisocial, never really fitting in any social group in the school. The rest of his life was very violent and hard. He escaped from his parents' house to live on the streets, untill he enlisted in the army. During his training in the Boot Camp, he was called the "superstar" because he was very skilled with all types of melee and fire weapons. It was a great prospect, but it also had serious attitude and violence problems, that led him to solitare confinement many times.

As the american troop explored and stealed things from the german base, John saw something that attracted him very much. A black notebook, with white letters on it, that said "Death Note".

"Hmm? What is this shit?" John said, as he opened the notebook just to find strange rules at the back. "The human whose name is writen in this note shall die? Is this some kind of sick joke?" John imediatly closed the book and placed it in his backpack.

When he turned, there it was. In the door. An enormous creature, with a humanoid shape, but with some monstrous features too. It was red in color, with spiky hair, with an evil grin in his face. Large, sharp teeth inisde a shark-like mouth, enlongated arms that ended in furry, werewolf-like hands. And those eyes. Those eyes that were red in color, and that filled with terror the poor human mind of John.

John imediatly screamed, and the rest of the troop went to see what was going on. "There it is! Don't you see it? At the door!" John was very altered, but apparently no one belived him. John passed out then. "I knew it..." one of the soldiers said. "Sooner or Later, he was going to break down. We need to transport him imediatly to the medic camp"

Two days later, he woke up in a cell, in the medic camp. He was imprisioned under the quality of "Mentally Weak", but the story was totally different. There it was again. The red creature. Looking at John, with it's evil grin and it's red, terrifying eyes. "What are you? Leave me alone!" John yelled. "Quiet, human. Or else they will medicate you and will put you back to sleep. My name is Loki. I'm a shinigami, a god of death. By touching the Death Note, you were able to see me" The creature said. "Shinigami? Death Note? Wait, you mean that notebook I found in the german camp?" John asked.

"Yes. That note is capable to kill any human, as long as his or her name is in writen in the notebook." Loki replied. "Here. I stole it from the guards. It's now yours. You're the owner of this note, and I'll make you company until you die or resign the ownership of the note"

John calmed down. The place became really silent for a while, until John said: "Maybe this is a blessing. Maybe this was sent by god, to finish everything. To transform my life. To make it better. Don't you understand, Loki? With this, I will be able to finish the war, escape to Britain, and start a new life. I'll left behind my miserable life, my mistakes, and become a new person." "Is that so?" Loki replied. "Well then, use it"

After reading the rules, John took some dirt from the cell, and slowly wrote a name in the notebook. A name that caused fear among any human being. A name that was hated by all. The worst name. He wrote "Adolf Hitler, commited suicide"

He then resigned the ownership of the notebook. He said he no longer needed it. He escaped to britain and changed his name to "John Kheel". He was finnaly able to escape his miserable life. He was finnally at peace.


End file.
